An equalizer circuit, implemented by one of the signal conditioning technologies used in data transmission, is a compensation circuit that adjusts the frequency response of a transmission signal.
Related technologies are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2000-299619 and 2009-171406.